


Falling

by thehandofathief



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandofathief/pseuds/thehandofathief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

His heart races along with the chant in his head, _I have missed you I have missed you I have missed you so much_. It’s thundering through his chest now, kicking against bone and echoing in his veins and Arthur can feel the words pooling on his tongue and he’s almost certain that he’s about to give himself away.

And then Eames reaches over and curls his fingers around Arthur’s wrist (because holding hands is for children and they never were) and leans in close whispering, Hush now, all hot breath and whiskey.

He kisses the jumping pulse in Arthur’s throat and Arthur swallows the words down deep. 

Eames tightens his grip because he has to hold on to something or he won’t be able to stop himself from falling.


End file.
